


Puella Magi

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [13]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Magical Girls, Pre-Rebellion Story, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: This is the life Puella Magi are destined to live.Parody of Sabaton's Cliffs Of Gallipoli.





	

An evil whisper  
The calling of the other side  
See them falling  
Watch their tainted souls fading to dark from light

They will never  
Live to see the light of day  
Live forever  
In the labyrinths where they died they'll rise again

How many unheard cries  
How many wishes died away  
Broken promises  
And none will ever know

Sad families pouring tears  
Their daughters rage a million years  
Found their peace can't last  
A soul's time to end  
Yet they live  
Never shall they die

Puella Magi  
Facing foes none understand  
Such wasted life  
Puella Magi  
Dreams of hope turn into dust

Hell is waiting  
Witches' labyrinths scorch the land  
Lift their burdens  
Still young children rushing to a certain death

Heed their calling  
Blood of heroes stains our hands  
Light a candle  
And remember we will soon all join the slain

We are the enemy  
We're someone's victory  
Only girls who lost their lives on command  
Their souls were sacrificed  
Transferred into a stone and lost their light  
Now forever we will hunt in the memory of them  
And they knew they would die

Puella Magi  
Facing foes none understand  
Such wasted life  
Puella Magi  
Dreams of hope turn into dust

Oh mother, have no fear  
Your daughters rest a million years  
Know their death came fast  
And foes burn as friends  
And they live  
And they dance in the night

Puella Magi  
Facing foes none understand  
Such wasted life  
Puella Magi  
Dreams of hope turn into dust


End file.
